


Bubbles, Cuddles, and Hot Cocoa

by navi_senpai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Cold Weather, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Nudity, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but like bath nudity, help me these two, makkachins there too, not like sexy nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navi_senpai/pseuds/navi_senpai
Summary: So after my last fic I think I should lighten the mood of my account with this fluff. It has everything in the title. Viktor gets home after a very cold day in Russia and joins his beautiful husband in the bath, with a nice aftermath of cuddles and hot coco. This is also a Valentine's day fic kinda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is roughly based off of this beautiful [art](http://damare-draws.tumblr.com/post/156454415204/fun-times-in-the-bathtub-with-the-husband)

Yuuri's POV

 

Yuuri rested with his feet up on the couch as he read something on the tablet in front of him. Makkachin laid across his lap sleeping. Viktor was out and Yuuri had the apartment to himself. Yuuri of course missed his husband but still didn't mind some alone time. He decided to do some simple chores and trying not disturb the sleeping poodle he slips off the couch. He then walks over over to large stereo, putting on the pandora romance channel, seeing Yuuri was in fact a sucker for love songs. "L-O-V-E" was the first song on he swayed his hips to the dated music as he swept the hardwood floor. He was soon humming as he spun through the living room to the kitchen making a small pile of dust and crumbs. As the trumpets started playing he was full on singing. As the song dies from the stereo he simply smiles to himself chuckling.

After Yuuri was done cleaning he decided to treat himself to a nice bubble bath. He starts the water and looks out as the snow swirls, a shiver runs down his back. He looks away as the bath fills. The bath was big compared to most, I mean it could fit him, Viktor, and Makkachin and still have some room left. It was also one of those nice stand alone baths. After he finishes pouring in the bubble bath he strips and lays his glasses on the fluffy towel that rests on the chair. He slips into the bath his arms reaching over the sides.

 

Viktor's POV  

 

Viktor unlocked the door, He rushed in his face had a slight tint from the cold. He set the groceries, putting the freezer items away. He also refilled Makkachin's food dish. A rather evil idea popped into his head, he would scare Yuuri, so he snuck around Yuuri's main downtime spaces. He looked at the couch, his husband was not there. He looked in the office, his husband was not there either. He returned to the main part of the apartment and finished putting away the food. He of course was not in the Kitchen. Viktor gave up, well he didn't try that hard to begin with, and just ended up for calling for him.

"Yuuri, where are you my love?" He said dragging out the 'u'. 

"In the bath dear." 

Viktor quickly started pulling off his coat and shirt, he grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses as he started running towards the bathroom. He almost fell over trying to get his socks off as he raced to this destination. By the time he reached the bathroom he was completely naked with his clothes scattering hallway. He slipped into the bathroom, the way his fiance looked was the most beautiful thing you could ever see. His hair was pushed back, eyes closed and his arms wrapped around the edge of the bath showing off his beautiful body. Yuuri opened an eye and looked at him, his face went from surprise to a soft smile. Viktor took that as in invitation to join him.

He slipped in placing the bottle and glasses on the floor next to the bath. He looked at his Husband both had the biggest smiles on their faces. 

"Viktor, I can't believe you brought champagne. So scandalous, what would the press say?" Yuuri joked as he looked at the older man.

"They would say, that I love my husband and it's okay to drink sometimes. Champagne has a low alcohol level anyway." Yuuri simply smiled in reply   

Yuuri then proceeded to splash him, thus creating a huge splash fight. Yuuri blows bubbles at the Russian, Viktor pushes past him and kisses his nose then placing some bubble in place of his lips. Yuuri blushed as he reached for the bottle of champagne cracking it open and pouring glass. He poured another and handed it to Viktor. Viktor tasted the sweet alcohol with a small sip.

They continued to talk about the events of the day. Viktor scrubbing his husbands hair full of bubbles as he talked about the book he had been reading and the gossip articles Phichit had sent him. As he rinsed his hair Yuuri looked back at him as he fiddled with the clean black locks. 

"Yitya, what are you doing?" 

"Just seeing how beautiful my husband is, my love." 

"Oh really now, well my husband looks like a prune." 

"Yuuri!" 

"Well it's true, we have been in the bath for well over an hour now." 

"Well okay my love I will get washed up and we can then get out of the bath." 

Viktor swiftly washes up, Yuuri helps rinse his hair, poking his scalp when he's finished. Viktor gets out of the bath first wrapping a fluffy baby blue towel around his waist and then helping Yuuri out. Yuuri wraps an equally fluffy towel around his waist and plus the plug on the tub letting the water drain out. They exited the bathroom with a puff of steam. 

Viktor pulled his boxers on followed by his plaid pajama pants he could feel the eyes of the other on him.

"Yuuri, are you staring at my butt?"

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"No."

"Then yes, I am." A small chuckle was his only response as he slipped a gray short sleeved v-neck over his head.

They both exited to the main part of the house. Viktor sat on their sectional sofa in the corner, feet up in front of him with makkachin lying horizontal to him. Yuuri was in the kitchen making hot cocoa with a hint peppermint. He brings the to mugs over as Viktor decides on a cheesy Hallmark movie. Viktor scoots over and Yuuri cuddles into him handing him the hot drink. Viktor couldn't be happier. His dearest, his beloved dog, a hot drink, a movie, and a fluffy blanket all on a cold night. What more could he wish for. 


End file.
